


Laws of Me and You

by baeconandeggs, HunIka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, law of the jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunIka/pseuds/HunIka
Summary: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun are both in the entertainment industry where one is a successful actor and the other is a singer. Although they have different profession but they do share the same feelings.They dislike each other.So, how to solve this problem?The answer came in the form of variety show called 'Law of the Jungle'.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 64
Kudos: 445
Collections: BAE2020





	Laws of Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE627  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hi, thank you so much for the prompter I really like this prompt and I am so sorry if it didn't reach your expectation. I just want to say that I enjoy writing this fic and I hope you could leave a comments for me to improve myself. Thank you and enjoy reading :)

Baekhyun is dead nervous. He can’t stop fiddling with his finger and letting out a sigh now and then. 

“Baekkie, you’re going to be fine,” Mr. Yoo, Baekhyun’s manager said reassuringly.

“Yes, but hyung. I’m not sure if I can survive the jungle. Gosh, why do I agree to be here in the first place. Can’t we just turn back and skip this day.” Baekhyun groan and pull off his puppy face.

“Well, let me quote your exact words when you got the offer ‘Finally I can show off my surviving skills and be friend with nature unlike that goofy tall giant who only cope himself in his lavish penthouse’ unquote,” Mr. Yoo smugly recite Baekhyun’s proud words. 

“Okay, maybe I’m quite loud but it’s true. Do you think that Park guy will join this show and risk his irritating face to the nature? Poor tree will die if they ever saw him,” Baekhyun said dramatically.

Mr. Yoo shook his head, “I don’t get why you hate Park Chanyeol so much?”

“I don’t need a reason to hate someone. Plus, why are we talking about him. We should be talking about me and me,” Baekhyun pouted and Mr. Yoo just ignore him and went to distract himself with his phone. 

**_Yoo: Are you sure this is a good idea?_ **

**_Lee: Hey come on, just like you I can’t stand him blabbering about his dislike towards Baekhyun._ **

**_Yoo: I hope this will work._ **

“Okay, just smile and everything’s going to be okay,” Baekhyun encourage himself before entering the airport with Mr. Yoo by his side. Baekhyun smile when he sees the red carpet that leads to where all the cast and guests will gather. 

Baekhyun is too excited when he got the offer as he is a hardcore fan of Law of the Jungle, thus being called to be part of the show is like a dream come true to Baekhyun. At first, he feels that nothing’s going to hold him back. But being Baekhyun, he speaks to soon, as he felt that his anxiousness and nervousness starts to creep in him as he walks on the red carpet. 

_ Did I pack enough clothes? _

_ Did I bring my toothbrush?  _

_ Gosh, my sunscreen! Oh, wait it’s in the other bag! _

While Baekhyun is having a small debate with himself, Mr. Yoo had made sure that he had double checked everything because being Baekhyun’s manager means there’s a huge possibility that the boy forgetfulness will occur now and then. 

“Oh, look who has arrive! It’s our sweet honey voice Byun Baekhyun also known as nation sweetheart,” the main cast, Kim Jongdae also one of the famous hosts in Korea introduce the nervous boy enthusiastically. 

Baekhyun bows politely and give the cast and the camera a bright smile.

“I’m pretty sure I’m seeing an angel now,” Minseok, a famous football player who had joined the show from the last season said dreamily causing the other cast to laugh at his remark making Baekhyun blush. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself-, oh wait,” Jongdae cut his own words and smiles brightly at the figure that just arrive and is walking towards them. 

While everyone else are cheering at the guest, Baekhyun just kept mum and his eyes widened double its size. The guest seems to be surprised of Baekhyun’s presence as well as his already big eyes stare back at him. 

“Oh, seems like you two can’t take your eyes of each other,” Minseok tease. 

_ PFFT, CAN’T TAKE HIS EYES OF ME! WELL EXCUSE ME, THE ONLY THINGS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIS EYES IS ME GAUGING THEM OUT AND BAKE IT. MAYBE I WILL DO IT IF WE REALLY DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT LATER.  _

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Kyungsoo, one of the main casts and a well-known actor asked worriedly when he sees how stiff Baekhyun is. 

“I’m fine. It’s actually my first time joining this show,” Baekhyun mutters shyly. 

“You’re going to be just fine. I think most of us is still new to this. This is also the first time for Kai, Sehun and of course Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly oblivious towards the sneaky glare that Baekhyun is sending to the disgusting creature (according to Baekhyun) who is busy laughing about something with Kai and Sehun. 

Baekhyun wants to throw the hand luggage at that tall giant who had the audacity to smirk at him when their eyes met. 

“Okay, let’s have Baekhyun introduce himself first then we will hear from Korea most charming actor after,” Jongdae cheerfully said.

“Hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun. I’m a singer and I just release a new album, ‘City Lights’ in case you miss it,” Baekhyun playfully glare at the camera, and the staff all coo at his cuteness. 

“I’m so happy to be part of this show and I hope that we will have lots and lots of fun together,” Baekhyun end his introduction with his famous rectangle smile. 

“I must say that I really enjoy listening to ‘UN Village’ and ‘Betcha’. It just makes me wanted to dance,” Jongdae said and to prove his point, he did the ‘rolling, rolling,’ part in UN Village which Kai suddenly join in and roll together causing laughter. 

“How about you Chanyeol? Do you have any favorite song from Baekhyun’s album?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked. 

Baekhyun is shock and wants to hide because he didn’t want to hear Chanyeol’s answer. 

_ What if Chanyeol didn’t even know about his album? It will be embarrassing. But wait, that’s good. If Chanyeol can’t answer it then the fans will hate him, and his career will be destroyed. HAHAAHAHAHA. _

“’Ice Queen’. I like that song a lot,” Chanyeol answered smoothly. 

“Do you have any reason why you specifically like that song?” Minseok asked curiously and hoping to get some tea maybe on his dating life. 

Baekhyun although he hates Chanyeol to the core, he still wants to know Chanyeol’s answer as well. 

“That song reminds me of someone, and I could definitely relate to Baekhyun who needs to deal with someone who is the polar opposite of us. The song talked on how opposite attract and I do believe that but sadly I speak too soon especially when the one that I put my trust on decided to betray me,” Chanyeol said and making sure that he remains his eye contact with Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun then smirks. “That must be so sad, but that person must have their own reason if I guess only if you are willing to hear.” Sensing the sudden tension Baekhyun then continue, “Because for me when it comes to matter of polar opposite, communication is important. As an example, for me I felt like being mature in handling stuff is really important and having to deal with an immature is REALLY tough. This is just my opinion though,” Baekhyun retorts back and smile sheepishly. 

“Hmmm, maybe everyone had their own interpretation when it comes to this. As for me, I am quite happy if someone was the total opposite from me like Minseok here. We don’t usually agree on things and we definitely have different opinion from each other but at the end of the day it is great to be able to see things from different point of view. Maybe you just met the wrong person Chanyeol,” Jongdae said totally oblivious by the intense glare that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sending to each other. 

“Does this someone happen to hurt you somehow Chanyeol,” Minseok asked jokingly. 

Ho, ho. If only Minseok knew that it is anything but funny. 

“In some sort of way yes. But I try to move on and live my life happily because having too many negativities around you is not good. So, be sure to free yourself from those who had bad influence in your life because no one can understand you better apart from yourself,” Chanyeol said and end his sudden advice with a sheepish smile. 

“Are those words for that someone,” Jongdae asked teasingly. 

“I’m sure that person don’t care much about my words, so this message is dedicated to my soon to be fans,” Chanyeol winks playfully at the camera while the other guests groan at his cheesiness. 

“Of course, Chanyeol and his cheesiness,” Jongdae said and chuckles at the unexpected answer. 

Baekhyun felt his heart is about to burst out of rage. Although, Chanyeol did not specifically mention his name but he knew. 

Oh, he knew that the tall giant is talking about him. 

“Next, we have our top two rising models with us today,” Kyungsoo introduced gleefully interrupting Baekhyun’s train of thought. 

And everyone knows the reason behind the usual poker face actor smile. 

“Okay, Kyungsoo. Calm down, I know Kai is here,” Jongdae nudges Kyungsoo’s shoulder and Kyungsoo blushes at his obvious excitement. 

Kyungsoo and Kai had announced their relationship to the public about a year ago and they both are still smitten towards each other. At first people were reluctant to accept their relationship however both of them proof that they are still passion with their work, and they were soon loved by the people both locally and internationally. 

“Hi everyone, my name is Kim Jongin aka Kai. I have been walking on the runway for almost 10 years. I am currently on a break from modelling. As for now, I wanted to enjoy my time here with my friend and boyfriend,” Kai smiled sheepishly at Kyungsoo who blush at his boyfriend’s bold words. 

“On the other hand, I am Sehun. The usual third wheeler of this two. I am the face of a famous brand that I can’t mention here but I’m sure you know,” Sehun winks at the camera playfully, “and we will be having our photoshoot early next year,” Sehun introduces himself and bows politely. 

“Wah, when can I have the chance to introduce myself like that. Hi, I am Jongdae the ambassador of Law of the Jungle and due to criticism, I can’t publish any photoshoot in the future,” Jongdae cheekily imitates the model’s introduction. 

“Criticism?” Baekhyun asked innocently. 

“Because my dashing face will surely cause uproar among the fans and we wanted to avoid that,” Jongdae answers and adds his infamous Cheshire smile. Cue Minseok and Kyungsoo barf while the guests politely chuckle. 

“Okay, Chanyeol my man. Now it’s you time to shine,” Minseok said. 

“Hi, I am Park Chanyeol and I am an actor. My new movie will be out in the cinema this upcoming weekend so don’t forget to buy your ticket and I hope you will enjoy watching it,” Chanyeol waves at the camera shyly. 

“So, tell us the truth, you’re actually here to promote your movie, right?” Kyungsoo asked sneakily. 

“No, no. I’m actually thrilled to be here and having the chance to promote my movie is a bonus,” Chanyeol then look at the camera and smirk cheekily. 

“Okay, enough chit chatting. Now, we are going to talk about the real deal. Are you guys ready?” Minseok asked already feeling pumped up. 

“Sehun can you do the honor to introduce the place that we are going to?” Kyungsoo asked. 

Sehun shyly nodded. “Yes, we are going to head to Micronesia, Oceania. Micronesia is made up from 600 islands and islets. And I heard that there are many things that we can discovered such as ancient ruins and there is a place called Nan Madol where it is known as an archeological site”. 

“Seems like someone been studying a lot,” Jongdae teases the youngest guest and Sehun proudly nods his head in agreement. 

“Okay, for now we’ll board the plane and see you later when we arrive!” Jongdae starts and they all wave towards the camera. 

Once all the cameras are off, the staff quickly guide them to board the plane. 

Baekhyun is giddy when he manages to take his place by the window. 

“Great, just my luck.”

That deep voice make Baekhyun irks in annoyance. He turns to look at Chanyeol who is looking at him as if Baekhyun has commit an unforgivable crime. 

“I’m going to pretend that I don’t see you and oh, wait, who am I talking to,” Baekhyun sarcastically said and quickly put on his headphones ignoring the being who he knew is mocking him. 

But of course, Baekhyun decides to spare himself from the negativity as advice before and he will make sure that Chanyeol will not stop him from having fun. 

Little did he knew, the being who had taken a sit next to him had already do something that may or may not take Baekhyun’s fun away. 

  
  


“Wow! Just look at this place,” Kai said completely taken away by the view. 

It took them around 14 hours to reach their destination and it is totally worth it. Fortunately, they managed to arrive around 9 AM thus the weather is really clear, and the sun is shining brightly as if it is welcoming them to the place. 

“Yixing, can you please check the weather for today,” Junmyeon the head director instructs. 

Yixing the youngest PD, quickly went to refer to the locals and asked them about the weather. 

While Yixing is away, the staff, the crew, the casts and the guests are busy setting up their places and stuff. 

Seeing all of them were hustling and bustling in the middle of the jungle make Baekhyun wonder. “Umm, Jongdae. Are we going to be staying here?” Baekhyun asked timidly. 

Jongdae let out a huge laugh and pats Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Well, indeed we will be staying here. This is actually the first time we will be staying somewhere far from the water sources and it is all thanks to Chanyeol. Turns out he had been monitoring our show and suggested that we try to do something different and the director agree. Plus, it will be more challenging and real. But, don’t worry we will try to make it work. After all this is a survival show,” Jongdae explains while he’s unpacking some of his stuff. 

Of course, it just had to be him that ruins everything!

Baekhyun can’t survive without one thing. And that is water! 

Why? Because honey, let’s be real. How do you think his skin can be so flawless? Exactly. One word. 

WATER!

And who knows better about this. Definitely that idiot.

Baekhyun march angrily towards the giant who is busy capturing the scenery. 

“You.” Baekhyun hiss softly as he didn’t want to attract anyone’s attention. 

Chanyeol looks to the side and smirk at the angry midget. 

“What?” 

“You know that I can’t survive without water,” Baekhyun mutters angrily. 

“Umm, yes I do know that. So?” Chanyeol asks challengingly. 

“So, you purposely suggest that we stay away from the stream so I can’t do my daily skin care routine,” Baekhyun said. 

“Let me understand this. Me, someone that had work almost 24/7 had time to plot something and the best thing that I could do is plotting something that could ruin your skin care routine. Wow, since when my life is getting dull,” Chanyeol said. 

Hearing that make Baekhyun realize how ridiculous his accusation towards Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun bite back his comment and thought about it for a moment. 

“You must sneak behind your manager and see the guest list and when you saw my name you took a chance to plot something against me.”

“Of course, what do I even expect from you? You are Byun Baekhyun, so the only thing that you had in your mind is on how bad and evil I am,” Chanyeol replied and went back to take pictures. 

Baekhyun swears that his heart stings a bit but he decided to ignore the giant and left. Baekhyun’s mind is clouded with the thought of Chanyeol that he missed when Yixing said that there might be chances that it is going to rain heavily at 11 PM. 

“Okay, everyone in position, we will begin in 3,2 and 1.” 

“We’re finally here and I can’t wait to show you around this beautiful island of Pohnpei,” Jongdae said excitedly. 

“So, what are we going to do for today?” Minseok asked Junmyeon, who is standing behind the camera. 

“For today, your tasks are to build a place to sleep and find foods. You can get your tools from Yixing and you can head ahead to start your tasks,” Junmyeon said. 

“I think it is better for us to divide ourselves into groups so that we can save ourselves some time,” Kai suggests, and the rest nod their head in agreement. 

“Chanyeol, Sehun, Minseok and I could start building our place and Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Kai could go and search for food,” Jongdae took it upon himself to divide the group. Being the longest members of the show surely had sharpened Jongdae’s ability to identify the strength and weaknesses of people. 

They went to take tools such as knives, axes and scissors to help them gained their sources. 

“We’ll be back soon,” Kyungsoo said cheerfully with Kai and Baekhyun in tow. 

Minseok is in charge of visioning the outline of the shelter and then translated it to drawing as it happens to be one of his strong ability. Then they decided on the things that they could use to build it. After a while, they finally reached an agreement. 

“Boys let’s get to work,” Chanyeol said as he put on his cap and went to find trees that they could use as pillars. 

“Just look at Chanyeol. He surely got the knack for this,” Minseok said totally swooning over Chanyeol who is lifting two logs that they had decided could be useful to build their shelter. Chanyeol is also equips with knowledge about plants and trees thus making it easier for them to search for suitable sources. 

Sehun on the other hand is collecting dry coconut leaves for the roof, while Jongdae is busy axing the huge logs to small pieces to build the frame of the roof. 

“COCONUT!” Kai shrieks in excitement when he saw the said fruits looking all juicy and fresh on top of the tree. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo chuckled at Kai’s obvious excitement. They had managed to get lots of food courtesy of the locals that they met along the way. The locals are very kind to show them where they could find food and some of them even gave potatoes, pineapple and banana. They were on their way back to meet with the other when they stumbled upon the coconut tree. 

“So, who’s going to climb up?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked around the coconut tree. 

Baekhyun didn’t know what possessed him, but he raised his arms, volunteering to do so. 

Mr. Yoo who was sitting nearby raised his brows and looked at Baekhyun hesitantly. Because he for sure know that Baekhyun is clumsy and climbing a tree might not be a wise thing to do. 

“Are you sure you can do it?” Kai asked for confirmation. 

_ Okay Baekhyun, it might be wise if you just tell them that you can’t do it.  _ Baekhyun told himself.

He took a deep breath and say a firm, 

“Yes.” 

_ Wow Baekhyun is yes, the new no? Why does my mouth have to be faster than my brain?  _

“You can then just- Baek, are you listening?” Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun softly and the boy quickly nodded his head. 

“Climb, check the fruit, choose the one that is old and new but can still be use and pass it down,” Baekhyun recited Kyungsoo’s words that he remembers despite being lost for a moment. 

Kyungsoo nodded his head in approval and he took off the load from Baekhyun to help lessen the burden.

_ You can do this Byun Baek. What is so hard about climbing a tree? _

“This is so nice!” Minseok said as he is arranging the comforter inside the shelter. It already took them 5 hours for them to build and they could finally see the results. The shelter is nearly done. They just need to add the dry coconut leaves to the wall and finalized other parts of the shelter before they could finally stay inside. 

“FIRST AID!” 

Mr. Yoo voice was loud and clear causing the staff, the crew and the members at the shelter shifted their attention to him. 

“Hyung, I’m okay. It’s not that bad,” Baekhyun mumbled and he was embarrassed when he feels all eyes on him. 

“Baekhyun, you can’t be so sure. Go and get your wound treated, we will take care of this,” Kyungsoo said and smile softly at Baekhyun who felt guilty. 

“What happen? Are you okay?” Jongdae asked worriedly. 

“He climbed up the coconut tree and when he was on his way down, a few steps before he reached the ground he slipped and used his left arm to gain balance, while his right hand was gripping the tree but he ends up with a long scratch on his arm,” Kai explained thoroughly. 

“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun kept on apologizing to everyone for causing trouble. But they dismiss and say that it is fine. 

“Few hours of filming and you manage to make yourself hurt.” 

Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly and he felt so close to tears. 

“Let me take a look.” 

Baekhyun refused and shook his head furiously. 

“Baekhyun, let me look at it. I know that the medic had done their part but still, let me see it.” 

He opened his eyes and glares at Chanyeol who is looking at him with a serious look on his face. Slowly he extends his left arm and Chanyeol quickly take hold of it and inspect the wounded area. 

The medic had cleaned up the wound, but they did not wrap it with bandage yet as they wanted to make sure that the wound is completely dry. 

Baekhyun’s heart is beating so fast and it is all thanks to Chanyeol’s soft touches. He felt sleepy when Chanyeol caressed the area around his wounds. 

“Did you let your big mouth went ahead of you again?” Chanyeol asked. 

Great, one way to spoil the mood. 

“Yes, I did, and I am happy with it even if I got hurt,” Baekhyun said confidently. 

Chanyeol chuckled and then looked in Baekhyun’s eyes directly. “Just be careful Baekhyun, we know how your big mouth brings more trouble than good.” 

Baekhyun is taken aback. He gulps and nods his head. 

They fell into a deep silence until Chanyeol let go of his hand softly. 

“Just make sure to take care of yourself from now. We still have a long way to go,” Chanyeol said before he left. 

Baekhyun just can’t understand. Why is Chanyeol so mad at him? If anything, Baekhyun surely believe that he was the one that was supposed to be mad at Chanyeol because he had made Baekhyun suffer so much. 

“Just what are you trying to do to me Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

After getting treated and finally had gain back his self, Baekhyun made his way towards the members who are busy setting up tools, ingredients and utensils for them to prepare their dinner. 

“Baekhyun! Are you okay now?” Minseok asked worriedly as he rush to inspect Baekhyun from head to toe.

“I’m fine. I’m really sorry for being so careless,” Baekhyun bowes90 degree and Minseok only pats his back assuring that everything is fine. 

“Come and join us Baek, we are going to go and clean this vegetable at the stream. Want to join us?” Sehun asked with Minseok already lifting a tray of vegetables. 

Baekhyun nodded and he didn’t want to admit it, but he can’t wait to wash his face with the cold water. 

“I can go with you Sehun. Let Baekhyun do the cooking because I don’t think his condition allow him to move that much,” Chanyeol said and felt victorious when he saw the look on Baekhyun’s face. 

“Oh, such a gentleman,” Jongdae whistled. 

_ GENTLEMAN! THAT MAN RIGHT THERE IS THE PURE DEFINITION OF EVIL! HE SURELY IS THE DESCENDANT OF THE SATAN!  _

Before Baekhyun could say anything, Kyungsoo had already excitedly pull him to the side to help him with the stew. 

Using their very own creativity, they managed to make a bowl from the coconut shell and cleaned it thoroughly. They use aluminum foil to cover the coconut and they even form spoons from the aluminum. 

Baekhyun carefully poured the soup into each bowl and is satisfied with the result. He arranges the bowl neatly according to the members seating arrangement. The seating is arranged to form a semi-circle to make it easier to film everyone. As Baekhyun is arranging the bowls, a sudden evil thought came to his mind and his smile turn devious. 

“It smells so good!” Minseok exclaimed as the three of them finally came back from cleaning the vegetables. 

“I’ll go and make a quick vegetable stir fry,” Kyungsoo said as he took the tray from Sehun.

Throughout this variety show, Kyungsoo had showed his loves towards cooking thus everyone put their trust in Kyungsoo to prepare food most of the times. The boy even brought his own spices, vegetables, and cooking utensils. 

“This stew looks amazing,” Chanyeol complimented and take his seat next to Kai, opposite to Baekhyun.

It took around 15 minutes for Kyungsoo to finish his dish and joined the group. 

“Our first meal for the day!” Jongdae cheered and the other applaud and shared their excitement as well. 

They didn’t manage to get a proper meal since they arrived and having an almost full meal served in front of you after a hard work is such a blessing. 

“Let’s dig in!” Minseok announced and take the first bite of the potato stew.

Feeling excited and hungry, Chanyeol also took a huge sip of the stew.

At first everything is fine, but then the look on Chanyeol’s face change. He quickly reached out for his water bottle only to realize that it is already empty. 

He looks around and saw Baekhyun happily drinking from a cup while looking directly at his direction. 

Then it clicked. 

Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun who is looking at him innocently. The taller stood up and went to search for any water that he could drink. 

“Chanyeol, if you need water, we have spare in the box,” Baekhyun pointed at the suspicious box near their shelter. 

“Yeah, Yixing just give us that one. You can take it from there,” Kai double confirmed it making Chanyeol feel at ease. 

Oh, well. He spoke to soon. 

“AHHHH!” 

Everyone turned to look at Chanyeol who is already on the ground trying to catch his breath.

“What is it?” Jongdae asked as he voluntarily went to look at Chanyeol’s condition.

“F-frog,” Chanyeol said as he pointed towards the box. 

Jongdae went to take a peek inside the box and indeed there is a small looking frog who innocently look at Jongdae. 

“Let me take you out from there little guy,” Jongdae carefully lifted the frog and went to place the frog back to its nature.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said feeling embarrassed that he loses his cool side for a minute. 

“It’s fine, we had encountered this situation before, right Junmyeon,” Jongdae said to the director teasingly. 

“In my defense, the frog was this big,” Junmyeon said as he extended his arm exaggeratedly causing the people around him to look at him with the do-you-think-we-believe-you face. 

“Okay, maybe it’s not that big. But that animal is dangerous I tell you,” Junmyeon said defensively. 

“Our director ladies and gentlemen,” Minseok teased as he looked at the camera. 

Everyone chuckled at the goofiness of the staffs and the members. 

“Here Chanyeol. You can take mine,” Baekhyun passed his water bottle to Chanyeol. 

“Oh, our fairy and his beautiful heart,” Jongdae said dreamily and caused the boy to blush. 

Chanyeol eyed the bottle warily and accept it as he does not want to appear as a rude actor. “Thanks.”

  
  


After dinner, they spend the next few hours talking, planning schedule for tomorrow and playing games to decide who in charge of which task. 

Baekhyun is call by the medic to change his bandage because throughout the games, Baekhyun is really active and they are worried if it effects the wounded area. 

On the other hand, the rest of the casts are ready to call it a night as they all have gather in the shelter except for Baekhyun and assigned their sleeping spot. 

“That’s all for today, be sure to stay in today because it will rain heavily soon,” Yixing came by and remind the casts once again.

“Okay, Baekhyun. I think this is okay for today, we will check again first thing in the morning. Have a good sleep and see you tomorrow,” one of the paramedics said cheerfully. 

Baekhyun smile back and he felt relieve that everyone is friendly. He checks the time and smile when his watch shows a bright 10:30 PM. 

Feeling giddy, he decided to make his way towards the stream to get his daily dose of water for his skin, oblivious towards the dark clouds that are looming over him. 

Chanyeol is awake due to the sound of thunder. Chanyeol is a light sleeper thus he just accepts his fate and open his eyes. With his eyes wide open he looks around and sees how the others are sleeping heavily and it is understandable as they had used most of their energy. But his eyes oame to a halt at the empty space next to Kyungsoo. The space that belong to none other than Byun Baekhyun. 

“Damn it,” Chanyeol cursed under his breath. 

He looks out and sigh upon seeing the heavy rains that did not show any signs that it will stop soon. 

  
  


Baekhyun is shivering. He is stupid, crazy and again stupid. He should have run back when he saw the few signs of tiny droplets from the sky. But what did he do? 

He decided to ignore it and soak his feet in the stream and wash his face countless of time. 

Now the rain is pouring heavily, he could only hide under the huge tree nearby. The tree did not give him total protection, but the leaves do help him from getting heavily soak. He did not know how long he had been trapped there but he knows that all he wanted to do now is cry and turn back time. 

“Baekhyun!” 

With blurry eyes Baekhyun look up but he can barely see anything, so he just yells ‘Here’.

“Just, what are you thinking?” 

Recognizing the voice, Baekhyun just hope that the ground will open and swallow him alive. 

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun weakly asked. 

Baekhyun stares at the tall giant name Chanyeol who is standing in front him with a huge banana leaves act as an umbrella. 

“Exactly. That’s my question to you. Why are you here?”

That’s the last resort before Baekhyun break into tears. 

“I know, I’m stupid. All I do is troubling people. I should have said no to the offer, but I really wanted to be in variety show. No one wanted to cast me because I am shy, and they are afraid that the rating will not go high as they expected. Now that I got to be in one, I ruin it. Why can’t I do one thing right?” 

Baekhyun rant and then he chuckled bitterly, “This must be funny to you right, to see how pathetic I am.” 

“Enough Baekhyun.” 

The two falls in silence only the sound of the rain could be heard. Chanyeol body is already half soaked but that is totally not the main concern now. 

“Why are you always picturing me as the bad guy? Baekhyun, I don’t understand you. You’re the one who loathe me Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said in a firm voice.

“When did I ever say it?” Baekhyun asked totally frustrated with Chanyeol. 

“You leave me Baekhyun. That speaks more than words,” Chanyeol said. 

Once again, they fell into a deep silence. 

“Let’s go,” Chanyeol said as he pulls Baekhyun with him. 

Feeling tired and exhausted both mentally and physically, Baekhyun just let Chanyeol lead him while clinging to Chanyeol’s body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol who is busy tidying the place. 

_ This so frustrating! Park Chanyeol what is wrong with you? _

“Hey, we’re going now,” Sehun came and remind Baekhyun that they are going to move on to the next location. 

They had finished their morning routine, where they clean up and prepare their breakfast according to the schedule that they prepare the day before. Now, they are going to go fishing and hopefully they will get a lot of fish. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Baekhyun quickly take his bag and went to join the others who had already gathered. 

Chanyeol is smiling happily and Baekhyun feel annoyed although it has nothing to do with him. 

They will move by boat and find a perfect spot as suggested by the local for them to catch fish. They hop on the boat and sit obediently afraid that one movement could turn to disaster. 

Baekhyun feel that the world is against him through and through when Chanyeol sits next to him. 

“I hope that you will fall and get eaten by shark,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath which of course is clear enough for Chanyeol to hear. 

“Well then I guess I’ll just drag you along with me,” Chanyeol said and smirk when Baekhyun glares at him. 

“You two have a very interesting conversation,” Sehun who is sitting behind them interrupts and look at both of them weirdly. 

“This is just our normal friendly conversation,” Baekhyun quickly said afraid that Sehun might get the wrong idea about them. 

“Hmmm, Kai I hope that you will fall and get eaten by shark,” Sehun said to Kai who is sitting next to him and currently looking around with excitement because they are on a boat. 

“Can you repeat that again, Oh Sehun?”

Sehun flinch as he forgets that Kyungsoo is sitting on Kai’s other side. “What, it is just a friendly conversation,” Sehun defends himself. 

“It’s okay baby. You know one time, Sehun said that he hopes I fell and trip on the runaway and I did fell on that day,” Kai said totally not helping Sehun. 

Kyungsoo glares at Sehun but Sehun put his hands up in defensive mode. “Wait, you never trip and fell.” 

“I did, I fell for Kyungsoo on that day,” Kai said loud and clear. 

Cue the barf from everyone on the boat including the staffs. 

Baekhyun sigh in relieve as everyone seems to be distracted by Sehun and Kai’s conversation. As the boat started to move, Baekhyun involuntarily jerks and quickly cling to unfortunately, Chanyeol’s arm. 

_ Woah, is his arms always this huge? It’s firm too. _

“Seems like, I’ll definitely take you with me if I fell,” Chanyeol said and smirk. 

Baekhyun quickly let go of Chanyeol’s arm but due to the constant bump along the way, Baekhyun found himself leaning towards Chanyeol. Turns out that this boat ride is more adventurous than the one he rode before. Suddenly he felt nervous and restless.

He’s startles when he feels warm hand encases his smaller one. He looks to his side and sees Chanyeol is looking straight into the ocean as if nothing happened. Baekhyun blushes at the gesture and he don’t want to admit it out loud, but he felt safe and comfortable. 

“Silence is the key to fishing, so everyone let’s embrace ourselves with silence,” Jongdae said and everyone chuckled at his antic. 

“Wow, a few hours without Jongdae talking, this must be a record,” Minseok said teasingly and Jongdae whines at the remark. 

It takes them around three hours until they deemed that they have enough sources to eat for the day. Kyungsoo has already planned the menu in his head and he can’t wait to prepare their lunch. The staff help them to transport their catching to the shelter so that the members could enjoy their time at the beach nearby. 

Sehun, Kai and Chanyeol have taken off their shirt and jumps into the water as soon as they arrive at the beach. The three of them splash and swim around like kids stuck in an adult, muscular body. They totally ignore the attention that they are getting from the people around them

“Junmyeon make sure to include this part in the preview, surely our views will soar,” Minseok said jokingly. 

“What are we waiting for, let’s dive!” Jongdae said as he run and jump into the water, followed by the others. 

Baekhyun is about to join them but Yixing stop him. “Baekhyun, I’m so sorry to say this, but the medic strictly said that you can’t swim. I’m sorry,” Yixing said apologetically. 

Although Baekhyun feel sad but he smiles politely at Yixing, “It’s okay Yixing. I understand.” 

“I thought that your wound is healing, but I heard the medic shriek this morning and I saw them pulling you aside.” Yixing said worriedly. 

“I kind of hurt myself on my other hand and my knees that night and I was too sleepy to go to the medic, so I fell asleep. So, can you imagine their reaction when they saw me with extra wound. I guess the medics are afraid that I might hurt myself again,” Baekhyun explained embarrassed by his clumsiness. 

That night, Chanyeol was trying his best to guide Baekhyun back to their place but Baekhyun kept on bumping himself against trees, rock and even slip now and then. Baekhyun wanted to applaud Chanyeol for being patient with him. 

_ Wait what? Applaud that monster in disguise? Byun Baekhyun wake up! _

He is lost in his thought until he feels presence next to him and of course it has to be Chanyeol. 

“Hey Baekhyun, I’ve got a little something for you.” 

Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol suspiciously because the giant is smiling sweetly at him. Too sweetly. 

And before he knew it, he is dump with a bucket of sea water. 

“PARK CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun yells and glares at Chanyeol before sprinting towards Chanyeol who quickly dodge and run with Baekhyun following close. 

“Hey, I thought you like water,” Chanyeol said while running and laughing. 

“Well, thank you for your kind thought,” Baekhyun replied sarcastically and stops to catch his breath. 

“Are you okay,” Chanyeol asked as he approach Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun remain quiet before he launches himself towards Chanyeol and manage to topple the huge figure who is taken aback by surprise. They both fall on the sand and take turn to tickle each other. 

“This scene definitely needs to be in the preview,” Junmyeon said and smile cynically at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

They went back to their place at 3PM and Kyungsoo is already laying out the things that they need to do whilst everybody listens to the smaller words attentively. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the third day of filming, Minseok decided that they could play games by themselves before they call it a day. 

“Truth or dare?” Sehun asked as he joined the members who had already formed a circle. 

“Come on, what is life without spice,” Jongdae said already excited to play the game. 

Sehun just eyed him weirdly and take his seat in between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Minseok take charge to spin the bottle because everyone pointed out that he is the oldest, so he has the right to spin the bottle first. First round, the bottle pointed at Kyungsoo and the boy choose truth. 

“If you get the chance to save your limited-edition cookbook or Kai from drowning, who would you save?” Jongdae asked. 

Kai snorts and he widens his eyes when Kyungsoo take a long time to answer the question. 

“Soooooo,” Jongin whined at his boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo giggle cheekily and answer, “My cookbook.” 

Jongin gasps dramatically and Kyungsoo shake his head. “Nini, you know how to swim, should I remind you how you were flexing your swimming skills when we were at the beach.” 

“Still, I want you to save me,” Kai pouted and Kyungsoo playfully pinch his arms. 

“Okay love birds, Soo spin the bottle,” Minseok interrupt them. 

Kyungsoo nodded and spin the bottle which lands on Chanyeol. 

“Truth or dare?” Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol answer with a confident ‘Dare’, causing others to whistle at his boldness. 

“I dare you to lift one of us and squat 5 times,” Jongdae said and everyone cheered agreeing with Jongdae’s dare. 

Chanyeol scans around and smirk when his eyes set on one figure. 

“Sehun, up you go,” Chanyeol said as he patted the boy’s shoulder. 

Disappointed. 

That’s what Baekhyun feel. Baekhyun wants to hit himself so bad, like why should he feel this way? Chanyeol is free to choose whoever he wants. Chanyeol’s world doesn’t revolve around him. 

“-hyun.” 

Baekhyun feel nudges on his arms and he look and see that everyone’s eyes are on him. 

“Truth or dare?”

Apparently Baekhyun had missed Chanyeol’s dare and it happened to be his turn as the bottle pointed at him. 

“Truth,” Baekhyun replied. 

“Hmmm, among all the members here who do you like most,” Minseok asked eagerly hoping that the nation fairy will choose him. 

Baekhyun looks around and all eyes are glimmering with hope. 

“Sehun.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know why but he just blurted out the model’s name out of nowhere.

“I wanted to live as Sehun for a day,” Jongdae whined. 

“Wow Sehun. How do you feel? You got carried by Chanyeol and now Baekhyun seems to be interested in you,” Kyungsoo asked teasingly. 

Sehun just shrug and answer, “With this gifted face and body, I’m not surprise.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both hit Sehun’s arm softly.

“Hey, you two choose me,” Sehun pouted as he rubbed his arms. 

Baekhyun laugh as he feels happy. He didn’t know when they get close with each other but he glad that everyone accepts him as who he is, and he in returns find comfort in them. Even in Chanyeol.

They spend the night with laughter and soon they fall asleep under the shining moon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“As for today, two members will be transported to the small island nearby and they need to complete some mission there while the rest will also need to complete their mission here. With every mission completed we will add more ingredients for dinner,” Yixing explained.

Junmyeon then handed a small bucket of chopsticks to Jongdae. 

“The two members that chose the shortest chopstick will be going to the island,” Junmyeon said. 

Jongdae smile and shake the bucket for suspense effect. Each one of them choose one and compare the size with each other. 

“So, it’s final. Baekhyun and Chanyeol will be the one to go to the island!” Jongdae screamed in excitement and the other cast join in except for Baekhyun and Chanyeol themselves. 

_ Great, just great.  _

“Yixing will be accompanying you two, and I will be monitoring here,” Junmyeon said. 

“Let’s do our cheers before we split,” Minseok said and they all agree. 

“LAWS,” Jongdae started.

“OF THE JUNGLE!” The rest replied. 

“We will gather here again in four hours, until then. You need to complete your mission. Yixing, you can lead them now,” Junmyeon said. 

Yixing nodded and guide the two members to the boat that will be transporting them.

  
  


As soon as they land on the small island, the crews had already set up the equipment and waiting for them to arrive. 

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol, here’s your mission,” Yixing passes Chanyeol the envelope and Baekhyun lean in closer as he is curious about the content. 

“Build a raft within 3 hours and set back to the mainland with the raft,” Chanyeol read out. 

“Wait, is it possible?” Baekhyun ask, feeling anxious all of the sudden. 

“We had tried it before, me and Junmyeon, and it is possible. If you two need guide or help, I’ll be here,” Yixing said in a convincing manner making Baekhyun feel a little bit relief. 

“The tools, and the thing that you could use to build the raft is here, and your time starts…. NOW!” Yixing suddenly continue causing Chanyeol and Baekhyun to run to the heap of things to search for useful item for them to use. 

While Baekhyun is grabbing things that his hand could reach, Chanyeol stop him and eye the things carefully. 

“We need to draft the outline first. It will be easier for us to choose the item,” Chanyeol said as his eyes are still looking at the items. 

Feeling embarrass, Baekhyun drop the items and stand next to Chanyeol. 

“What do you have in your mind?” Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol flashes him a huge grin and pull Baekhyun to the side with a wooden stick in his hand. They crouch on the open space nearby and Chanyeol draw something on the sand. 

“I was thinking that we could use those medium logs as the base. The big one might be waterlogged, because most of them are heavy. Waterlogged log can’t float properly so we wanted to avoid any risk. As for the small one, well I’m not sure if we could balance properly on it because it is too light and thin,” Chanyeol explained.

Baekhyun is in awe seeing how Chanyeol is so passionate and serious in their mission. 

“This might sound crazy but, I think it will be better for us to assemble the logs while we’re in the water,” Chanyeol suggested.

“But, wouldn’t it be hard for us to move?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well it is better than having to move the logs now and then,” Chanyeol answers. 

“Here, let me show you,” Chanyeol said as he stands up and urge Baekhyun to follow him. 

“Let’s gather around ten logs and place it nearby so we don’t have to run every second,” Chanyeol directed which Baekhyun gladly nod. Chanyeol also take ropes and scissors to tie the logs together.

They place all the ten logs and Chanyeol take one log and ask Baekhyun to take one as well.

“You hold this end and I’ll ties these two up,” Chanyeol instructs as he demonstrates his plan to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun breath hitch when Chanyeol stand way too close to him to tie the rope. With the close proximity, Baekhyun can see the tone arm once again and he’s not ashamed to ogle it. 

“That will do it,” Chanyeol exclaim as he is proud of his work. 

“Let’s move on to the other part,” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun, like a puppy, nodded his head obediently. 

Surprisingly, it took them only 2 hours and a half to finish their work causing the crew to gape in surprise. But it shouldn’t be a surprise though as Chanyeol is really devoted to the mission and Baekhyun too, started to get immerse while building their raft.

“Congratulations, you guys manage to complete your first mission. Now, we will move on to the next mission where you need to use this raft to go back to the main island,” Yixing said. 

The staff had placed two cameras on the raft to shoot Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

This is where it gets tricky. Baekhyun is up to new challenges but, travelling with self-built raft is definitely not on his list because there’s many possibilities that well, let just say that he’s not up to challenges that might took his life away. 

“I can hear you thinking from here,” Chanyeol said as he passes a water bottle to Baekhyun.

Is Baekhyun surprise? Definitely.

“You can’t blame me. Have you thought about the odds that could happen?” Baekhyun asked and thank Chanyeol for the drink.

Chanyeol is silence for a moment but then he grins widely

“Yeah, but I’m really confident with our raft and I’m sure we’ll be just fine. Come on, put some trust on our hard work,” Chanyeol whine. 

Baekhyun chuckle then he stops himself. 

When did they get comfortable with each other? It’s not that Baekhyun hated it but is Chanyeol being genuine or he’s acting like this because there’s camera and people around them.

Then something clicks in Baekhyun’s mind.

_ “Of course, what do I even expect from you? You are Byun Baekhyun, so the only thing that you had in your mind is on how bad and evil I am,” _

_ “Why are you always picturing me as the bad guy? Baekhyun, I don’t understand you. You’re the one who loathe me Baekhyun.” _

Why DID he hate Chanyeol in the first place? 

Oh.

That. 

“Hello, we need to go now.” 

Baekhyun blink his eyes and look at Chanyeol who in return look at him weirdly. 

“Y- yeah, let’s go,” Baekhyun replied awkwardly.

“We will be following you from behind in case something happens,” Yixing said cheerfully. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded and they went to board on their raft. Chanyeol assist Baekhyun to board first before he climbs up himself.

“Woah,” Baekhyun exclaimed softly. 

He is really, sincerely captivated by the raft that they had built. 

“Chanyeol, look. We’re moving,” Baekhyun excitedly said as he takes the oar that they had made before.

“Yes, let’s paddle our way back,” Chanyeol replied in the same manner.

The two smiles at each other before they awkwardly look away. They paddle silently until Baekhyun decided to talk.

“Ummm, Chanyeol.” 

The said man turns to look at Baekhyun questioningly.

“You are a great man and I am so sorry,” Baekhyun said and he feel as if a heavy weight from before being lifted up from his back.

Chanyeol frown and then he realizes that Baekhyun is talking about their past.

“It’s fine Baekhyun. I’ve already forgotten about it,” Chanyeol replied hoping that they could move on from the topic.

“NO! No. I want to talk about it,” Baekhyun said shakily.

Noticing that Baekhyun is really adamant to talk about it, Chanyeol slowly turn off the two cameras and place the paddle down.

“WE NEED A BREAK!” Chanyeol yell and Yixing show them and ‘OK’ sign. 

“Talk,” Chanyeol demand.

Baekhyun know there’s no way he could back away now. So, taking a deep breath, he stares at Chanyeol directly. “I’m sorry that I bail out. I know that you hate me for that. But, trust me. It was never my intention to leave,” Baekhyun feel a sudden lump in his throat but he need to let it out.

“My father is reluctant about my dream to become an idol, but I still went behind his back and get accepted to become a trainee. I thought, I really thought that I could change his mind when I can finally debut and prove to him that I am capable of becoming an idol,” Baekhyun feel tears welling up in his eyes and he stop for a moment.

Chanyeol just keep mum and let Baekhyun take his time.

“I’m really happy Chanyeol when the company announced that we’re both going to debut as a duo. I’m all over the moon and I went back to inform my family members about the news and showed them the letter. But my dad,” Baekhyun is choking on his words and Chanyeol caress the boy’s back hoping to calm him a bit. 

“He tore the letter and reprimanded me from going back to the company. I ruin everything and I felt worse because I’m not just ruining my future, but I ruin yours as well. I wanted to call you and tell you about this but my dad, he locked me up in the house and he even got me homeschooled. He called the company to terminate my contract. That’s how worst it is. I am so sorry Chanyeol. I even wrote you the letter and send it to the company because I feel so bad,” Baekhyun cried. 

Feeling shocked by the sudden revelation, Chanyeol feel numb. 

“When we meet at the gala, you tried to talk to me. You wanted to tell me the truth, right?” Chanyeol recall the time that they met again for the first time, 3 years after their supposedly debut date.

Chanyeol remember how Baekhyun look so excited to approach him but he pushed the latter aside and ignored him the whole time. 

Baekhyun tried to reach out for him in several occasions but Chanyeol often find excuses to dismiss the smaller. 

Jumping to conclusion, Baekhyun felt that Chanyeol is immature and had actually forgotten him. He felt like Chanyeol had become cocky as he is now a well-known actor. Starting then, Baekhyun had labelled Chanyeol with all sorts of negativity. 

In Chanyeol defense, he had it hard after Baekhyun bail out. He felt so betrayed and he cried the whole week. Chanyeol was just 17 years old at that time, and he was so close in reaching his dream to debut as an idol. But all his hope went downhill because of Baekhyun. Their company felt sorry for him and offer him to train as an actor. 

Their company were not keen in debuting Chanyeol as a solo artist as they felt that he is too young thus they suggested an alternative which Chanyeol gladly accepted. 

And,

Can you imagine that feeling when you see your supposed to be partner suddenly decided to come back to the picture and debut as a solo artist? 

Chanyeol only scoffed when he read about Baekhyun debut. 

Instead of cursing the boy out, Chanyeol remained calm and decided to move on with his life as a successful actor. Baekhyun is his past and he will not let the boy ruined him again. 

Until, he saw the boy again at the airport. That’s when he knew that he can’t ran away from Baekhyun.

“I’m a douche. God, I should have stop and listen to your side of the story as well,” Chanyeol said, feeling overwhelm. 

“But you deserve to be mad at me,” Baekhyun said.

“Yes, I am mad at you, but I am even mad at the thought that you are being locked up all alone. But I never got a letter from you,” Chanyeol said as he takes Baekhyun’s hands in his. 

Baekhyun frowned and cried. “I ask my cousin to drop the letter and he went back to check but he said he saw my letter in the bin. I thought you threw it away after reading it.” 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun I didn’t know. It must be the people at the company. You know that Mr. Kim is not fond of you after you leave,” Chanyeol said as he caresses Baekhyun’s hand softly.

“My dad saw how lifeless my life is and he, well I guess he realize that I know what is best for me. He felt guilty so he got me an audition at the company I am with right now,” Baekhyun said.

“I’m glad that your dad finally supported you. Look at you now. Nation fairy vocalist,” Chanyeol said and causes Baekhyun to smile. 

“Do you want to know another truth?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nodded, hand still caressing Baekhyun’s soft one.

“I agree to become an idol because I want to meet you again. I want to say that I am really proud of you and I am so happy to know that you manage to find your way in the industry and become someone that people look up to. I am so so proud of you Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said with a wide smile on his face.

Gosh, he had been bottling up his words for a very long time and he feels relief to let it all out. 

“If we were not in the middle of the ocean and in front of people, I’ll be kissing you right now,” Chanyeol said as if he didn’t just take Baekhyun’s breath away. 

“W-what?” Baekhyun stuttered.

“Another truth?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded his head timidly

“I love you,” Chanyeol confessed and Baekhyun eyes has double its original size.

“For a very long time. I plan to confess to you after our debut stage but well....” Chanyeol said teasingly and before Baekhyun could reply, Chanyeol stop him.

“I am mad at you Baekhyun, but I never hate you. Maybe a little but not that much. When I saw you again, you still manage to make my heart beats so fast, just like the first time we met,” Chanyeol continued.

Baekhyun place a hand on Chanyeol’s mouth when he sees that Chanyeol still wants to continue. 

“No, stop. You’re making me blush,” Baekhyun said with an apparent blush on the boy’s face. Chanyeol chuckles and let Baekhyun do as he like.

Baekhyun then shyly mutters a soft ‘I like you too’.

“Sorry, what? You like fish?” Chanyeol feign ignorance.

Baekhyun scrunches his eyebrow and pouts.

“I like you too,” Baekhyun said clearly and Chanyeol smile.

“Even if I’m bad, evil and mean?” Chanyeol continue to tease Baekhyun.

“Hey, you can’t blame me. You’re the one who ignore me and, and you’re the one who’s always glare at me,” Baekhyun said defensively. 

“Fine. I’m just glad we manage to talk things out. Thank you Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said and pat Baekhyun’s head.

“Is it bad that I want to kiss you too?” Baekhyun suddenly said. 

Chanyeol grin and they both giggles.

“Fine you lovebirds, we’ll be moving first and make sure to move after 5 minutes.” 

The two of them yelp in surprise when they heard Yixing’s voice nearby.

“We decided to install small speaker and microphone so we could guide you or if there’s any problem but turns out we got more than that,” Yixing cheekily said through the speaker. 

“We- well, Ummm.” 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s words jumble and they are at loss of words.

“Don’t worry, I’m the only one who can hear you and speak to you. Your secret is safe with me until you two decided to make it public,” Yixing said.

“Thanks, Yixing,” Baekhyun shyly said.

“No problem. We’ll be going now. I’ll turn of the mic and the speaker but remember, for just 5 minutes,” Yixing remind them. 

After Yixing’s boat left their sight, Chanyeol quickly pulls Baekhyun for a kiss. 

Taken by surprise, Baekhyun keep his eyes shut and let Chanyeol take the lead. Then he braves himself to open his eyes and get mesmerize by the brown orbs that are staring back at him. 

They break their kiss and lean their forehead against each other. 

“I’ll give you more of this when we’re alone and in a more comfortable place,” Chanyeol said and chuckle when he sees the smile blooming on Baekhyun’s face.

  
  


“Did you two complete your mission?” Jongdae ask worriedly as soon as Baekhyun and Chanyeol walk towards them. 

“Perfectly,” Yixing answer on behalf of them. 

The members cheers and Minseok announce that it’s time for group hug. 

“How about you guys?” Baekhyun asks.

“We have the chance to win everything but Jongdae here lost rock-paper-scissors against Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo said. 

“They know that I’m the worst when it comes to this game that’s why they choose me. They are evil,” Jongdae said and glare at Junmyeon. 

“It’s okay, we’ll just make use of what we have,” Sehun said feeling sorry for Jongdae.

“Indeed, our youngest has a beautiful heart,” Jongdae proudly said and give Sehun a side hug. 

Thanks to their missions, they manage to get scallops, lobster, chili paste, seasoning and even beef. Kyungsoo felt as if he owns the world the moment when the staff present to them their prizes. That night, they happily eat their food and share their favorite moment as this is their last night of filming and they will leave early in the morning.

“Thank you so much for being with us for the whole week. It’s so great to be able to spend times with handsome people,” Minseok said and wipe his fake tears. 

“But I think we should thank Jongdae, Minseok and Kyungsoo for taking care of us and guide us throughout our stay here. And of course, thanks to the production crew and staff for making our stay here memorable and comfortable,” Chanyeol said and everyone applause at the sentimental words. 

“Last cheer for the day. Baekhyun, you want to do the honor,” Kyungsoo ask and Baekhyun nod eagerly.

“LAW!” Baekhyun started and everyone replied, “OF THE JUNGLE!”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you so much. Do contact me if you want to hang out sometimes,” Kai said and bow politely.

They safely arrive at Incheon airport and they feel quite heavy to leave. The members exchange small talk, exchange their numbers and even creating a group chat for them. They then, hug each other as they need to go their own way. 

“Baekhyun, are you ready to go now?” Mr. Yoo ask.

“Ummmm, Chanyeol is taking me home,” Baekhyun shyly mutter.

Mr. Yoo frown and then he let out a soft laugh. “I must be staying in the jungle for too long that I’m hearing things now”. 

Chanyeol then come and stand next to Baekhyun. “So, we’re good to go?” 

Baekhyun laugh when he sees Mr. Yoo look at them as if he just seen a ghost appearing out of nowhere.

“Y-ou C-Chanyeol, what?” Mr. Yoo stuttered.

“We actually going to announce something tonight, so please stay tune,” Baekhyun wave Mr. Yoo goodbye and left with Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, I am your manager! I need to know what’s going on. And you’re asking me to stay tune?” Mr. Yoo feel like he wants to rip his head apart. 

“Let them be. Young love,” Chanyeol’s manager come and pat Mr. Yoo’s back as they watch the two figures giggling and the smaller one whisper something only to see the taller chase the smaller with a smile on his face. 

**[BREAKING NEWS]**

**_Korean top star actor Park Chanyeol and Korean nation sweetheart Byun Baekhyun had officially announced their relationship._ **

_ The two stars had made their relationship public yesterday through Chanyeol’s Instagram live. The two are said to have known each other for a while and only make their relationship known now. Congratulations to the couple and we will continue to root for them! _

_ Comments (165473 comments)  _

**_Byunbaek_enthusiast_ **

_ What? I’ve been shipping them when they appear on LOTJ. I am so happy to know that my two faves are together! Congrats bby <3 _

**_61yeolhyun04_ **

_ Nooooooo! Chanyeol is mine (T ^ T). But their interaction in LOTJ is so cute that I can’t help to wish to see more of them. Welp, guess my wish seems to come true. Time to be a true Chanbaekist. _

**_PCY_Loeylove_ **

_ Need to leave K-pop now. Bye!  _

_ Hahahahaha, just kidding. Congrats bby boo! You two look so adorable together. Bye, I need to cry in the corner and embrace my singleness.  _

Baekhyun close his tablet and smile after reading the article and the comments. 

“Baby aren’t you tired reading the same article. It’s already two weeks Baekhyun. Now give me some attention,” Chanyeol said as he plops himself next to Baekhyun and place his head on Baekhyun’s lap. 

“I just can’t believe it. I can call you mine and you can call me yours in public now,” Baekhyun said like a teenager in high school.

“We could hold hands, snuggling in cinema and maybe stole a kiss now and then,” Chanyeol said and sigh as Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s soft locks.

“You are so cute,” Baekhyun coo at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol frown, “No, I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are. The cutest,” Baekhyun said and pinch Chanyeol’s cheek playfully.

Baekhyun world come to a halt when suddenly Chanyeol push him to lie on his back with Chanyeol on top, staring at him. 

Baekhyun feel hot as Chanyeol suddenly lean down to whisper in his ear. “Want me to prove to you that I’m anything but cute”. 

“H-huh.” 

Chanyeol smirk and dive down to catch Baekhyun’s lips in his. 

And the night is spent blissfully


End file.
